The disclosure relates to a vane cell machine. There is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,332A a vane cell machine which has a rotatable rotor in which a plurality of vanes are received in a radially movable manner. The rotor is surrounded by a curved ring which is in turn surrounded by a housing. A first spring is installed with pretensioning between the housing and the curved ring. Between the curved ring and the first spring, there is arranged a pressure piece by means of which the pressing force of the comparatively large first spring is introduced in a substantially point-like manner into the curved ring.
DE 32 47 885 C2 discloses a vane cell machine in which a total of three pressure chambers are arranged so as to be distributed on the periphery of the curved ring. These are connected to a pressure regulator. They are sealed with respect to each other by means of separate sealing elements.